Love Is A Rose
by deathangelwings1
Summary: Who will Amy choose Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Knuckles, or Scourge? *Update! I wrote this in 6th grade so sorry for all the errors!*
1. Interview Begins

**~IMPORTANT~Heyy guys, this isn't a story but more like an interview with the guys who fell/or still are in love with Amy Rose they will be answering question that i give them but if you guys want you can send me your questions and i will ask them to the yea and the guys are Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Scrouge, and Knuckles.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here is what the guys think of Amy Rose~<strong>

Sonic:I know that you guys always thought that I didn't like Ames in that 'kind of way' but I can honestly say that I do she is very cool you know?

Shadow:Rose..Rose,well she is very is also mysterious but honestly I do see her 'more than a friend'

Silver:Well..umm..Amy..uh..she is very..uh..smart..and..pretty.

Scrouge:Ah..Amy Rose she is quite good at what she does,if you know what you mean.

Knuckles:Huh?Oh Amy,yea well she is a very bright and cute.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that was all and yes i would like if you guys came up with some questions to ask them so we can find out who is best for Amy.<br>****Ok then bye.**


	2. 1st Interview

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO GAVE ME QUESTIONS TO ASK THE SONIC'S GUYS AND I LOVE YOU ALL BUT YEA MOST OF ALL THANK YOU GUYS AGAIN!**

**Alright lets go on with the guys to question them and expect some juicy secrets/answers.**

* * *

><p>(the guys are in large room siting together)<p>

Me:Hello,everyone is everyone ready to hear our guys over here to answer questions that you gave that are about our lovely Amy Rose!

You Guys(or whoever is reading this):YES!

Me:Alright lets begin!(turns to face the guys)Ok Sonic this ones for you.

Sonic:Ok

Me:** Mermain123**says that you and Amy are her favorite couple!

Sonic:Well thank you!

Me:Ok they ask how long have you liked her?

Sonic:Well...it all started when...well..ummm..actually it's been a long time I have liked her.

Me:Okayy?Alright next one for Shadow.

Shadow:...

Me:**SonicXAmy Used2B SonAmyFreak94** asks is Amy like another Maria to you?

Shadow:To be honest with you..Rose is a lot like her.

Me:Awww..ok moving on..Scrouge **RosieTheHedgehog **asks of you like Amy then what about Rosy,she is the anti version of Amy.

Scrouge:Well..don't we all need the sweet version of us too?

Me:Umm..okay?So Silver I'm going to ask you two questions.

Silver:Ok.:)

Me:Ok then..**RosieTheHedgehog **asks when you see her what do you feel inside?

Silver:Umm..well I feel not normal around her.

Me:Good answer..ok **Mermain123 **asks 'Are you shy when it comes to Amy?'

Silver:Yes(scratching head)hehe...

Me:Aww how sweet!Knuckles your turn!**SonicXAmy Used2B SonAmyFreak94 **asks do you think Amy should get rid of that dress she always wears?

Knuckles:Uh..well I think she could wear whatever she likes.

Me:ok..well umm that's all..Oh!There is one more thing but it's not a question it's a statement and it's for Scrouge!

Scrouge:What is it?

Me:**Reaper The DemonGoddess ** says stop hitting on girls if you want amy dont push her into anything she doesnt want to do!

All Boys:O.o

Me:hahahaha..ok that's all for today!Keep on writing!


	3. 2nd Interview

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO GAVE ME QUESTIONS TO ASK THE SONIC'S GUYS AND I LOVE YOU ALL BUT YEA MOST OF ALL THANK YOU GUYS AGAIN!**

**Alright lets go on with the guys to question them and expect some juicy secrets/answers.**

* * *

><p>me:Sonic this is for you,<strong>Zuhara-33 <strong>says If Amy wants to go to a pool or beach party, would he tag along in spite of his hydrophobia, weasel out of it or throw yourself in front of a bus and go to the hospital to miss the pool/beach party?

sonic:Of course I would,if she wants to then ok.

me:Ok Knuckles your turn,**Zuhara-33** says If some one hurt and/or bullied Amy, what would he do?

knuckles:I would beat the crap out of them!

me:ok **Zuhara-33 **asks Scrouge When he first saw Amy, what was his first thought? I bet it was "nice ass" XD

scrouge:Umm..yea kinda but she also had a nice rack.

sonic:What you say Scrouge?

scrouge:You heard me blue boy.

me:okay Silver **Mermain123 **asks what about Blaze?

silver:well Blaze is always there for me but she never told me she liked me or anything like that

me:ok next one is for-

amy:LET ME GO!(big guys are carrying her in)

me:For Amy!

amy:What I don't even know where the hell I am!

(looks around and sees the guys)

amy:What the hell is going on?

(someone whispers in her ear)

amy:What are you serious?  
>Finding the right guy!<p>

me:(nodding)

amy:ugh..fine!

me:ok Amy this question is for you **Zuhara-33 **asks if she ever gets married to any of them and he started attacking her, would she just cover the bruises and keep it secret, arrest his ass or maul him until he has to crawl away, using a spoon as a crutch?

amy:Hell noo I'll beat the crap out of them and then call the police.

boys:REALLY?

amy:yes

boys:O.o

me:ok one more question and it's for Shadow!  
>Umm..doesn't say who it's from but says O come on shadow is the only one for amy. Sonic treated her like shit and went out withtht sally cow. Silver barely even knows amy or even knows her. Knuckles is out of the question cause he's and arrogant asshole. shadow is smart and he actually caress about amy. SHADAMY 4 EVER<p>

shadow:yea i know i am for amy!

guys and amy and me:O.o


	4. 3rd Interview

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO GAVE ME QUESTIONS TO ASK THE SONIC'S GUYS AND I LOVE YOU ALL BUT YEA MOST OF ALL THANK YOU GUYS AGAIN!**

**Alright lets go on with the guys to question them and expect some juicy secrets/answers.**

* * *

><p>me:ok here is our boys and Amy<br>So Amy happy to be here?

amy:yea of course since Sonic and Shadow had to drag me here again!

me:oko then lets get this started!  
>First question goes to Knuckles.<p>

knuckles:ok

me:**KeshaRocksMyZebraPrintSocks **asks what would you do if you found out some stranger raped Amy?

knuckles:I find out who did it and beat the crap out of them.

me:ok next question is for Shadow!  
><strong> KeshaRocksMyZebraPrintSocks <strong>asks if you could sing a love song to Amy, what song would it be?

shadow:it would probably something that I like about her and say that I truly love her

amy:(blushing)

me:Sonic,** KeshaRocksMyZebraPrintSocks **says I love you and Amy together, take care of her mister or Shadow really would have her. Ok here's the ?... If you and Amy got married, how many kids would you want, and what would the names be?

amy:really?

sonic:umm..just two one boy and girl one named Sony and the other named Rose

me:aww sweet this is for all boys.  
><strong>Zuhara-33 <strong> asks I dare all of the guys to spill at least ONE secret that they never told Amy while hooked up to lie-detectors!^u^

boys:WHAT!

me:hook them up!

boys:great

(people hooking them up)

me:ok now that you are hooked up lets begin!

knuckles:I was more in love with you then the master emerald.

me:he's telling the truth!

scrouge:I really don't care about your looks I care about you.

me:(shock)He's telling the truth1

boys and Amy:(shock)

me:next!

silver:When I told you I liked Blaze it was actually you.

me:telling the truth

sonic:When I always ran from you I wanted to pick you up and take you away.

me:aww sweet and true

shadow:When I met you,you weren't like the rest you were my Rose

me:wow ok so that's all please keep on writing!


	5. Reviews?

**Ok guys who wants me to continue the interviews?  
>If so please review this and please come up with some questions cause I don't know what to ask them.<strong>

**Anyways beyez!~Death Angel~ **


	6. 4th Interview

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO GAVE ME QUESTIONS TO ASK THE SONIC'S GUYS AND I LOVE YOU ALL BUT YEA MOST OF ALL THANK YOU GUYS AGAIN!**

**Alright lets go on with the guys to question them and expect some juicy secrets/answers.**

* * *

><p>me:ok here we are again!Lets get started!<br>Fist question goes to Shadow!

shadow:...

me:**Zuhara-33** asks Would you sleep with someone (even a guy) if it meant saving Amy from getting killed?

shadow:What the hell?

boys and amy:O.o

me:answer please

shadow:uh...i guess if it means saving her

me:wow ok Silver this one is for you

silver:ok

me:**Gentelman 2.0 **asks Are you concerned or embarrassed that your head looks like a marijuana leaf?

silver:-_-

me:ok... Sonic **Zuhara-33** asks When giving Amy a rose, which color would it be? White to show that you two are worthy for each other, red for lust, deep burgundy for unconscious beauty or yellow with a red tip for friendship/falling in love?

sonic:i guess one of each

me:awww i guess Knuckles is up next

knuckles:shoot me

me:**Angel-girl-656 **asks If Amy died would you move on?

knuckles:to be honest i think i would but then again you never know

me:wow um...ok?

(a body guard escorting a white hedgehog that had a black tank top and black faded jeans with black and white snow boots)

me:i believe we have a visitor who's name is **Reaper The DemonGoddess!'**

me:ok but before we go to our visitor you must review this to get to see what our visitor must say ok well bye!


	7. Review for Last Chapter?

**Who wants to see the next and final chapter?  
>If so review this and I'll see what I can do.<strong>

**JUST REMEMBER IF YOU GUYS WANT THE LAST CHAPTER OUT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE YOU MUST REVIEW THIS AND ASK FOR IT OR ELSE IT WON'T COME OUT!**

**Ok well that's all but yea hope to see all the reviews! **


	8. Last Interview!

me:ok here it is hope you guys like for I will be asking you guys a very important question at the end of this interview.

[audience cheer]

me:let's move on with our visitor!

**Reaper The DemonGoddess **:Amy I have one and only one important question to ask you.

Amy:ok go ahead

**Reaper The DemonGoddess **:If you could have to marry one of these men which one would it be?

Amy:I honestly don't...I guess I would choose...

me:yes Amy?

Amy:umm...I don't know.

me:awww well we should move,**Reaper The DemonGoddess **would you like to stay and see what the guys have to say?

**Reaper The DemonGoddess: **sure why not

me:ok then let's move on!

[audience cheer]

me:ok Shadow,** Zuhara-33 **asks What do you feel is your biggest mistake? Cheating? Lying? Stealing? Or accidentally hurting Amy?

Shadow:cheating or hurting her

me:aww Silver,**Zuhara-33 **asks If you heard Amy crying in the middle of the night, what would you do?

silver:I would run to her and comfort her.

me:Sonic,Another girl?

sonic:yea right

me:ok that's all!

[audience boo]

me:oh you guys want more!

[audience yea]

me:ok well we haven't found out what guy best fits Amy so I'm going to let you decide!

[oooo]

me:so review this interview and say which guy you want for Amy!


	9. Winner!

me:ok time to see who want Amy's heart!

[audience get excited]

me:ok and the winner is...Sonic The Hedgehog!

[audience yay!]

me:but first,Amy do you want to be with him?

amy:ummm...yes of course!

[sonic picks her up and leaves]

me:well some one is excited

[audience laughs]

me:ok that is all,but one more thing I will be making another sonamy story that is dedicated to all the people who chose Sonic so stay tuned for that and keep reading the other stories!  
>ok thanks and goodbye now!<p> 


End file.
